forzamotorsport4fandomcom-20200214-history
Forza Motorsport 4
Forza Motorsport 4 The game that would become Forza Motorsport 4 was first revealed at Microsoft's E3 2010 press conference. The live demonstration included a passing challenge using the 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia where the player used the Kinect sensor to steer the car and to pass as many AI opponents as possible within the time limit. It also showcased a new feature that allowed players to walk freely around and even get inside their vehicle using Kinect. Players could point at certain features (headlights, engine, wheels, etc.) for additional information about them. The game was formally announced at the 2010 Spike Video Game Awards. Turn 10 confirmed that the game will support Kinect as well as a regular controller. In addition, the game will feature content provided by the BBC and History's Top Gear, the American version of the popular BBC television series of the same name, as well as narration provided by UK series presenter Jeremy Clarkson. Announced Features Head Tracking Using the Kinect Sensorthumb|left|375px Using the Kinect Sensor released in November of 2010, Turn 10 has added the ability to track the movements of your head and reflect them in-game. Turning your head left or right instantly turns the racers head left or right as well, adding much more realism to the gameplay. Other Kinect features have been announced, including the ability to steer without a wheel or controller, but a wheel or a traditional controller is also supported. Profile Import If you have lost several hours in Forza Motorsport 3 like many others, you can instantly import your profile into Forza Motorsport 4 using the new Profile Import feature. Based on your player level and the cars in your garage in “Forza Motorsport 3”, gift cars will be automatically added to your Forza Motorsport 4 garage and you’ll also receive bonus gifts and credits. And for those who spent hours creating intricate layers and liveries in the Forza Motorsport 3 Livery Editor, you will be able to import those layers, so your time isn’t lost! Preorder Bonus and Limited Collectors Edition Those who preorder Forza 4 at participating retailers will receive an extra car in the game at no extra cost. There is also a Limited Collectors Edition which retails at $79.99, featuring 25 bonus cars, a Top Gear branded book, VIP status, and a steelbook case. For more about the preorder bonus and Limited Collectors Edition, see this page. Autovista Go beyond the racetrack and step into a world where the most exclusive cars are yours to explore in Forza Motorsport 4’s new Autovista feature. Walk around and take in the stunning lines of the Ferrari 458 Italia. Step inside the McLaren F1’s cockpit and take a seat in the center-mounted driver’s seat. Fire up the Bugatti Veyron’s 8-liter 16-cylinder engine and feel your bones shake with the sound. Or sit back and relax as Top Gear’s Jeremy Clarkson takes you on an audio tour of each car in the Autovista showroom with his trademark blend of insight and wit. Autovista is your chance to explore the world’s most incredible cars at a level of detail never before seen in a videogame.